1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in devices for enabling a user to climb up or down, forward or backwards relative to a surface. In particular, it relates to a new and improved system and method for providing a move-on ladder.
2. Description of the Related Art
The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful for enabling efficient, effective and increased mobility forward or backwards movements relative to a surface while the user is on the ladder. The present invention clearly saves production time, keeping the user on the ladder while relocating, and it definitely more convenient and time saving to the user.
A variety of systems and methods have been unsuccessfully developed over the years for providing alternatives to walking while on the ladder.
It would be desirable to provide a ladder which enables the user great forward or backwards mobility, on a non smooth surface floor, without requiring the user to step down from it.
It would be desirable to provide a rungless ladder which contains less material and parts for increased economy and efficiency, which is lighter in weight for greater forward or backwards mobility and which provides a place holder to necessary working tools and materials.
Therefore, the present invention provides improved systems and methods for providing and efficient, effective and increased mobility, without requiring the user to step down from it, ladder. The inventions described herein satisfy these and other needs.